Flames
by PJC
Summary: Random oneshot inspired by thousands of things I saw today and a brilliant quote. Grissom pulls Sara off a case leading to conflict and Grissom finally explains it. GSR. Makes more sense when you read can't think a decent summary.


_OK, random story made up of just a whole day loads of little moments which all seem to have contributed to this story, only thing they didn't seem to let me know what how to start it, but should pick up, BTW I did steal a quote from the invisibles here but I'm fessing up so think it's ok, it was a brilliant show and this was one of the best moments, free bun to anyone who actually knows what I'm on about. Please stick with the story despite the beginning, only a oneshot. Also was meant to be a more defined ending but anything seemed to just take away from it, bit odd even for me, so let me know what you think. Please._

* * *

"Grissom. Why do you _always_ do this?" Sara screamed before stomping out of the room. She hadn't meant to lose her temper but he always did this, he was convinced that she lost herself on any cases involving abuse. The case she had been on involved a husband abusing a wife, and Sara had barely rested since she had started the case.

She had finally found the piece of evidence which could prove what he did to his wife, that he had broken almost every bone in her face and arms and had been ready to confront him.

On her way out of the building Grissom had pulled her back and hauled her into his office told her to control herself and pulled her off the case. He'd done it before, but only when she was getting in too deep without evidence, this time she had evidence and he had still stopped her.

He knew better than anybody else how these cases affected her, he was the only one she had ever really spoken to about it and he still pulled her off the cases not understanding that she needed to finish them and see them through and alter things more than she needed oxygen.

She had lost her temper and screamed at him. Now was the time to go back and apologise, it wasn't too late to help this woman and Grissom had had time to cool off, as had she even if she hadn't actually calmed down.

She knocked tentatively on the door and walked in when he replied.

She sat down opposite him, even in her rage she still felt her knees go weak as she sank into the chair because he had looked at her in that concerned way.

She cleared her throat before starting the conversation.

"Grissom, I ... ermmm ... want to apologise for my behaviour earlier. It wasn't acceptable." She waited silently for his reply, after a while he sighed and she saw him pull his glasses off as he looked at her properly.

"Sara, I know these cases affect you, but I'm not reassigning you to the case." He lifted a hand to stop her reply as she opened her mouth to argue back. "You're on paperwork until the next case comes in, Nick can take over your old case."

"But Nick knows nothing about the case" she interrupted. "Why can't I just finish off this case?"

"Because." Sara stared at him, that was a short and unsatisfying answer even for Grissom, he hadn't elaborated in anyway, just told her 'because' and returned to his paperwork leaving her feel like a scolded child.

As she sat there defiantely, not moving, but not quite brave enough to speak he finally replied to her silence.

"Sara, I don't want to argue with you."

"Don't want to argue with me?" Sara screamed as she stood up "Grissom, all you ever seem to want is conflict between us. Well I've had enough, I'm gonna go finish my case." She breathed heavily as she stormed towards the door.

Her hand was on the handle and she was pulling the door open when Grissoms hand slammed against the door at head-height, shutting the door again and effectively pinning Sara.

She looked at his hand and slowly turned around until her brown eyes met his blue ones. She stared at him, feeling her mouth go dry and her heart beating so loudly in her chest she was surprised he couldn't hear it.

He breath caught as he opened his mouth to speak, emphasising every word until her knees were quivering and looked at her in a more open way than he had ever dared to look at her before.

"You say all I ever seem to want is conflict. But the truth is, without conflict there is no friction. Without friction there is no heat. Without heat there's no flame. And without flame" he moved even closer to her as he paused "without flame, there's no fire." He finished in a low husky whisper as he finally gave in and touched his lips to hers, seeking and receiving entrance.


End file.
